


Thank You: A Road Trip

by TinyPaper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Open to Interpretation, Platonic Relationships, Road Trips, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyPaper/pseuds/TinyPaper
Summary: If he were asked how the two ended up in his parents unused Lexus, driving arbitrarily on a freeway over the speed limit; far too sleep- deprived to even be driving in the first place;He couldn't find an answer. Not a proper one at least.orDream and Sapnap go on quick roadtrip.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 21





	Thank You: A Road Trip

The road was barren as he drove over the highway. His eyes focused on the road ahead as he kept a secure hold on the steering wheel. Something about the tight grip against leather material calmed him, grounded him down like anchor, waking him from the trance-like state he was in a few hours prior.

Dream let out a low sigh as he pressed on the gas pedal with an ounce more vigor; the car picking up speed as it zoomed across the interstate. Sapnap sat beside him; dark eyes glazed over as he scrolled aimlessly on his phone, seeming unfazed by the sudden acceleration. 

The atmosphere was comfortably quiet as they passed yet another road sign indicating they've been driving for quite a while now. Hazy, yellow lights of lamp posts illuminated the empty road in an eerie yet soft glow. A low rumble from the vehicle was the only prominent sound that could be heard between the two passengers. The younger had the better thought to put on some kind of music on the radio to occupy the silence but as he glanced over to the blonde, body relaxed and at ease, he figured the other much preferred the quiet instead so he let it be.

If he were asked how the two ended up in his parents unused Lexus, driving arbitrarily on a freeway over the speed limit; far too sleep- deprived to even be driving in the first place;

He couldn't find an answer. Not a proper one at least.

All he remembered was how the older had stumbled over to their couch; finished from a line of virtual meetings and an ungodly amount of work, practically falling into the younger's lap; muttering something about wanting to "quit his job".

The other simply let his hands run through blonde locks as a small sign of comfort and sympathy while Dream kept letting out small whimpers of mental fatigue. 

From the closed gap between them, he could properly see the dark and heavy eyebags that weighed under the other's unmistakably emerald green eyes. The blonde hid his face in his arm as he allowed Sapnap to gently massage his temple; the action slowly easing the growing migraine he sported. He hummed in gratitude as the latter kept at his work to relax his friend.

Sapnap pitied Dream who tended to overwork himself into a burnout when it came to work. Albeit, his situation with college wasn't all too different but at the very least, the burden was lightened throughout quarantine since his visits to the college grounds were limited. Henceforth, he had more than enough room and time to balance his school and his work. 

To a somewhat degree at least.

Dream on the other hand, was still being piled with mountains worth of work despite having to work at home. The only times the man seemed to have a moment for himself was when he slept and ate, and even that alone was limited in time. 

As the two laid on their moth-eaten couch, Dream caught an idea, abruptly sitting up; almost head butting Sapnap in the nose as he did so. He moved to look the other in the eye, a small glimmer of what the ravennet learned to recognise as his best friend's usual look of rebelliousness. 

Before he could think of asking what the older had in mind, he received his answer, Dream's voice barely above a whisper.

"Let's get out of here."

And who was Sapnap to deny his burnt- out best friend who more than needed the temporary getaway. Hell, he probably needed the escape just as much as he did; not with all the piling homework he was far too tired to complete.

Grabbing an extra pair of clothes, wallets, phones and car keys, the two drove off into the freeway. Leaving their worries behind them to be dealt another day.

=

"You okay ?"

The younger quickly fell out of his thoughts as he takes a moment to register the driver's question, sleep snaking into his system. Readjusting his slack posture, he looks to his friend who was glancing over in his direction; eyes furrowed in slight concern. 

The latter let out a noise as he propped his feet on the dashboard, shoulders slacking. The other could only assume it was the younger's way of saying "yes". 

As much as he needed the getaway, Dream couldn't help but feel guilty as he noticed how exhausted Sapnap looked. Sure, he was nowhere near in any good condition himself but that was no different for the other. As much as Dream was busy with office work and weekly streaming, Sapnap was simultaneously balancing between college, streams and work. To say that the ravennet had it rough would be an understatement.

So now as they sped along the highway, he realised how it was probably a little selfish of him to drag his best friend along for an unplanned roadtrip. Not when he knew the younger needed just as much rest as he did. The trip definently would help them clear their minds but that wouldn't solve the problem that they're bodies needed rest too.

He let his head fall back to the road, mind wondering if they should stop by a rest stop for a break. 

Sapnap watched how the yellowed yet bright light pass by them one by one, to no end. As awkwardly quiet the scenario may be the man was actually very comfortable. The vehicles low hum paired with the steady cool air of the air conditioner drove him to a state of bliss. All while wearing his bright blue, cotton soft hoodie, the man couldn't be any more cozy. Of course, he was probably sleep- deprived considering he's been awake far more longer than his body was accustomed to but it would be strenuous for the younger to leave Dream driving all by himself while he slept.

"Thank you, by the way."

The younger seemed stunned at the compliment. Once again, he turns his head to the other: face visibly confused.

"Huh ?"

"For doing this I mean. Really means a lot."

_'Oh, that's what he's on about.' Sapnap thinks._

This was not the first time the two of them had up and ran from their mundane lives. The first time they had done so was in their senior year of high school; the two having just finished their finals. They didn't own a car at the time, so they quietly snuck out their homes in the middle of the night; minds racing. Creeping out the back door, Dream swiped the keys to their family's pick up truck before grabbing Sapnap who was struggling to climb out his window and drove over the horizon. Sapnap still remembers how he giggled in anxious excitement as he hopped into the passenger seat; Dream grinning ear to ear, all the while trying to shush eachother's nervous laughter.

Like now, Dream had also thanked him for deciding to join his instantaneous urge for a road trip, heart full of gratitude.

"No problem dude. You know I needed this as much as you did." he chuckles. 

Sapnap almost thinks the blonde would find a way to retaliate his response but was grateful to find his friend satisfied with his answer, refocusing his attention to the road. Just as he thought to go back to his phone, a sudden thought ran in his head, realisation dawning on him.

"So, any idea where we're heading now ?" 

Dream nearly jumped at the question as he was pulled out of his focus. Recovering quickly, the older pulls a small grin; mind already having an idea on their destination ever since the two had hit the freeway. To his luck, a signboard was quickly coming up, indicating their end goal.

He lets a low chuckle before nodding his towards the direction as though to point. "Take a look."

The latter swiftly sat up as they passed the sign, sparing a glance towards it. He almost seems confused for a second as he registers their current location before déjà vu hit him almost too adruptly. He smiles; familiarity sneaking through his system amicably.

"Ah. " was all the younger could say. 

His smile grows wider as he says "We haven't been here in a while." 

The other merely responds with a hum of amusement. Reverting his gaze back to the passenger, he sees the latter's eyes begin to slowly droop, his smile still brimming on his face. Sapnap had crossed his arms and brought his legs up to meet his chest; perfectly pliant. A yawn escapes his lips as he moves to lean his head against the cooled window.

Quietly understanding, he says to the other to get some sleep, using the fact that it'll be a couple more hours before they get there. The younger makes a few noises of disagreement despite his degrading fatigue, mumbling how it would've been unfair if he was the only asleep. Dream chooses to argue by saying how it would pointless to stay up when the younger was clearly exhausted. Sapnap almost wants to make a more reasonable argument when he accidentally lets out another yawn, proving the driver's point. After some bickering, the two make a compromise to wake the other up to switch seats halfway through the journey.

As Sapnap settles into a dreamless nap, Dream fumbles with his phone to play a random Spotify playlist; the music to keep him awake but low enough as to not wake his tired friend. And as the stars shone across the vast dark abyss like sugar spilt over black marble; the older felt at home. Even more so than when he was in his gallery condo.

With his best friend by his side, he couldn't ask for a better place to be, even if meant to say seated in a second handed car that smelt mildly of old socks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this short story 💕 If you enjoyed it, would be appreciated if you drop a kudos and maybe a comment ☺️ They drive me to write more❤️ I'll gratefully take constructive criticism.
> 
> Stay safe 👍


End file.
